<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Norimaki Christmas by RisanF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315815">Norimaki Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF'>RisanF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Goku spends Christmas with Arale and her family. He has just the right gift for her! Goku/Arale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norimaki Arale/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Norimaki Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Norimaki Christmas</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Reid M. Haynes</strong>
</p><p>-<br/>-</p><p>Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Dr. Slump is the property of Akira Toriyama, TOEI ANIMATION, and various other companies, as well as all characters within. I am using them without permission, and I am making no money off of them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>-<br/>-<br/>*****<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>The sun sparkled off the rainwater that had coated the streets of Penguin Village the night before, leaving the island town as bright as a store-bought ornament. Mr. Pig was in his tree, preparing a merry message for the sleepy villagers. "It's Christmas in Penguin Village!" the anthropomorphic swine announced over the standing mike, which was now adorned with a red holiday bow. Even though it didn't snow that night, the cheer was nonetheless abundant, and Mr. Pig knew it.</p><p>At the Norimaki residence, Son Goku was just getting out of bed, his curious monkey tail twitching with morning jitters. The young martial artist had stayed over the night with his new friend, Arale Norimaki, after her family insisted he try out this "Christmas" thing. He really didn't know what Christmas was (something about a funny fat guy breaking into people's houses), but Arale was nice, and fun to practice martial arts with, so he agreed. He still thought she was a weird girl (especially that time when she took off her head and juggled it), but boy, did she know how to fight!</p><p>Goku looked over to the right of the futon Arale had lent him, where a small package was resting on a table. The Norimakis had told him it was customary to exchange gifts for Christmas, so Goku had to travel to West City last night to get his friend Bulma to help wrap one for him. Goku didn't really want anything himself (just food, friends, and a good fight), but Arale seemed excited, so he had no problem going along with the tradition. Actually, he had a pretty good idea of what she wanted anyway, so he hoped he would see her soon so he could give her the present.</p><p>"N'CHAAAAA!" An ear-piercing shriek ached inside his sensitive ears, and suddenly Goku was smashed face-first into his futon, thanks to the bespectacled, purple-haired girl that had tackled him. "Merry Christmas, Go-kun!" Arale greeted him, pushing up the santa hat that had replaced her customary winged cap.</p><p>"Owwww!" Goku complained, rubbing his head as she glared up at the girl. "Hey, you can't attack before I'm ready! That's cheating!"</p><p>"Heh heh, you just suck, Go-kun!" Arale laughed, and then punched him into the futon with a closed fist. "Professional Wrestling has lots of cheap shots!"</p><p>"So you wanna be cheap, huh?" Goku grinned menacingly, as he closed his own fist. With that, he punched here straight into the wall, leaving a small, Arale-shaped hole in the wall, Arale was not shaken, though, and came flying back at him with an Amazon-style yell. "Power bomb!!!" Soon, the two friends were laughing, as they traded punches and smiles, a morning martial-arts match to start the day.</p><p>"That's enough!" A loud voice broke through the rough-housing, and Goku and Arale looked over at the open doorway of Goku's room. Senbei Norimaki was glaring daggers at the two, a vein popping out of his temple. "Stop wrecking the place, and get down here you dopes!" he growled at them, and then turned around in a huff. "Sheesh, Arale and her crazy friends!"</p><p>"Hoyo-yo..." Arale blinked a few times. "We got in trouble..."</p><p>"That's rough!" Goku agreed from his position underneath Arale.</p><p>"Oh well!" Arale grinned, and climbed off Goku. "Let's go get some presents, Go-kun!"</p><p>"Sure," Goku said, and walked out the door with his friend.</p><p>As they went through the hall, Arale was a bundle of energy, and could barely contain her excitement. "Presents, presents, presents, presents!" she babbled as she rushed ahead, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Goku just smiled good-naturedly as he followed the girl into the main living area of the house. The entire Norimaki family was here: Senbei, his wife Midori, little brother Turbo, Arale's friend Akane Kimidori, and of course the Ga-chan twins.</p><p>"'Bout time you two got here!" Akane said, folding her arms. "I've been up since 5:00! Let's get started already!"</p><p>"Woo hoo!" Arale cheered, throwing her hands up in the air.</p><p>"Kupi kupi!" the Ga-chans squeaked out.</p><p>The festivities were underway, and everybody started exchanging presents. Akane received a brand new sub-machine gun with an extended magazine, and Turbo got a junior chemistry set. Midori was flushed and abashed at her own present; a pair of lacy underwear that Senbei thought would fit "just right!" Since it was Christmas, she refrained from smacking him.</p><p>Finally, it was time for Arale and Goku to exchange their presents. "Here you go, Go-kun!" she said, thrusting out a large, rectangular gift box. "Christmas Time, Christmas Time!"</p><p>"I don't really want anything, but thanks!" Goku said, as he began to fumble with the wrapping.</p><p>"Kupi?" The Ga-chans looked up from their present: a pile of scrap metal they had eaten almost half of.</p><p>"It better not be a giant poo..." Senbei mumbled, as he fiddled with his own present; a pack of nicotine gum to help him with his smoking habit.</p><p>"Now now, be nice!" Midori chided him, smiling pleasantly at the scene unfolding before them.</p><p>"Oh wow, it's food!" Goku cried, as he pulled out a large, smoked turkey leg from the box. "I did want that!"</p><p>"Heh heh!" Arale laughed, as Goku tore into the turkey leg like a starving mountain climber. Within seven seconds, he had finished his meal, and was now looking around the small family room. "Is there any more?" Goku asked as he tossed aside the bone, which the Ga-chans immediately started eating.</p><p>"Be more polite, Goku-san!" Turbo reprimanded him, shaking a small baby-finger at the monkey boy.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry!" Goku smiled and turned to Arale, grabbing her hands. "That was great, Arale-chan! Thanks again!"</p><p>"Uh huh!" Arale nodded her head, squeezing his hands in turn.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I got something for you too!" Goku let go of Arale's hands and walked over to the small tea table, where he had left his gift for her. "Merry Christmas or whatever!" he said, presenting her with the small package.</p><p>"Thanks-cha!" Arale replied, taking the package from him and tearing into it. With a small giggle, she leaned forwards and peered into the wrappings, wondering what it could be.</p><p>(SHWOOOP!) A greenish-yellow blur shot out of the wrapping paper, expanding like a gas explosion. "Hoyo!!!" Arale yelped in surprise, falling back so fast that Goku barely caught her in time. The blur swooped about the room before coalescing into a large mass that hovered two feet above the floor. Arale adjusted her glasses from her place in Goku's arms, and then her face burst into a sunbeam smile that could melt the coldest of glaciers.</p><p>"It's a candy cloud!" she squealed.</p><p>Indeed it was.</p><p>Floating in front of Arale, splendid in all its glory, was an exact copy of Goku's trademark Kinto'un cloud, adorned with a red Christmas bow and humming like a motorcycle ready to roar. Arale launched herself at the floating ferry, embracing it like a long lost relative. "Cloud, cloud, cloud!" Arale kept saying over and over, as she squeezed her new toy with gusto.</p><p>"I remember you said you liked Kinto'un!" Goku grinned, putting his hands in his hips. "So I got you one! Tho I hadda get Bulma to help wrap it with her Capsule technology stuff."</p><p>Arale turned towards him, and fell upon her friend with bone-crushing hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Arale cried, delivering enough pressure to crush a normal man.</p><p>"W-Whoa!" Goku gasped at Arale's incredible strength, struggling to get his arms free to hug her back. "I'm glad I did that extra training!" Pulling away momentarily, he held Arale at arms length, who was all smiles for the young martial artist. "Remember, you have to be a good girl in order to ride it!" he told her, squeezing her shoulders.</p><p>"Yup!" Arale grinned a toothy grin.</p><p>"You hear that?" Senbei piped up from the couch. "He said you have to be good! No more wrecking my lab and breaking my inventions!"</p><p>Arale and Goku continued to stare at each other. Goku grinned at Arale's exuberance, as Arale's eyes shone through her thick, round glasses. That was when a small, green object dangled just above their noses. Arale and Goku looked up to find a single mistletoe hanging above them, attach to a fishing rod that a grinning Akane Kimidori was holding.</p><p>"Go on, kids!" Akane's smile was equal parts affable and devious. "You know what to do!"</p><p>"What's that thing?" Arale asked, pointing at the mistletoe.</p><p>"Can you eat it?" Goku wondered.</p><p>"You dweebs!" Akane flung the fishing rod to the side, leaving it to the mercy of the Ga-chans, who began eating it. She stomped over to Arale and Goku. "You're supposed to kiss each other when the stupid green thing is floatin' over you!" she snapped, looming over the two.</p><p>"'Kiss?'' Goku stumbled over the word for a moment, before realization hit his eyes. "Oh, you mean that thing Bulma is always talkin' about! You're supposed to do it with someone you like!"</p><p>"Yeah, that's what they say!" Arale perked up. "Do you like me, Go-kun?"</p><p>"Oh, well, yeah!" Goku nodded. "Do you like me?"</p><p>"Uh huh!" The purple-haired girl nodded.</p><p>"Oh." Goku quieted down a bit. "I guess we're supposed to do it then, huh?"</p><p>Arale continued to stare into his eyes, uncharacteristically silent. Goku hesitated for a moment, and then, slowly cupped Arale's cheek in his hand. Wondering if he was doing it right, he leaned forward and touched Arale's mouth with his own. He must've been doing something right, because Arale kissed back, re-enacting what little she knew of love from her schoolmates.</p><p>When Arale and Goku separated, they looked at each other, and chuckled a bit. "Hey, that was pretty good!" Goku said, putting a hand behind his head in an "aw-shucks" sort of way. "Maybe Grandpa was right about 'treating a girl nice.'"</p><p>"Heh heh, yeah!" Arale beamed at him.</p><p>Over to the side, Akane folded her arms with self-satisfaction. "Finally, the slowest kids around grew up a little," she said with a snort. "It's a Christmas miracle."</p><p>"Great!" Senbei harrumphed. "Now that she's finally acting like a teenager, she'll be even harder to handle!"</p><p>"Oh hush, dear." Midori sighed, and reached for her camera. "Take a picture."</p><p>-</p><p>                   End</p><p>-<br/>-</p><p>Merry Christmas!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>